


Submitting to the Dragon

by driventoraulinsanity (DarkDreamsOfHannigram)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, fredragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/driventoraulinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we have the very first semi-canon-ish Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde fic. I hope to write more though I seriously have no idea what I'm doing right now. This is uncharted territory for me, and should these two ever meet on the show, it's bound to end very badly for Frederick. Some of this has previously been published on my blog <a href="http://fredragon.tumblr.com">fredragon</a> (and I'm the one who came up with the name). You may want to check the tag "fredragon" for some lovely gifsets that accompany the beginning of this story.</p></blockquote>





	Submitting to the Dragon

Although Francis Dolarhyde usually worked for a security systems company, he did take on the occasional private contract for clients that wanted more discretion. Re-wiring the microphones at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane was such a job. Dr. Chilton didn’t want it getting out that one of his orderlies had been responsible for them in the first place; especially one who conspired with Will Graham to kill Hannibal Lecter.

Chilton hadn’t anticipated being so  _interested_  in this man, though. He watched him working on the security cameras, and had the impression that Francis knew he was being watched; he’d look up at one of them occasionally and give a hint of a dark smile.

Lost in thought, Chilton was startled when he heard a voice come through the computer speaker. He briefly thought it was in his head.

“Dr. Chilton? Are you able to hear me?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but quickly realized that of course, he wouldn’t be heard; the microphones were not two-way. Instead he texted the man:

_Yes, thank you Mr. Dolarhyde. I hear you just fine._

 This time, Francis looked directly at the nearest camera, and smiled, flashing white and sharp teeth.

“Please…call me Francis.”

The Baltimore State was not a place that Francis would like to stay in for very long. It was filled with people and procedures that were designed to halt him from Becoming. If he were a normal man, he would feel fear. But of course, he was not, so he was easily able to walk amongst people like Dr. Chilton without concern of being trapped by their snares.

Fixing the microphones was easy enough. Once he’d met this man, however, the Dragon told him that more could be gained from this acquaintance. Something about how Frederick Chilton looked at him; it was as if he could tell that Francis Dolarhyde was not ordinary. Or perhaps he was merely attracted to him. He’d either be useful, or maybe even helpful, once he’d been properly introduced to Francis’ true self.

When he’d finished, Chilton had asked him to come back up to his office. It was after 10 pm, and it seemed that the hospital was nearly empty of staff at this time of night.

“Thank you for staying so late,” the psychiatrist had said, sitting behind his desk, trying to look authoritative.

“Of course. The system was quite a mess.”

“I appreciate your discretion. Perhaps I could show you my gratitude…you must have missed dinner tonight. I know a place not too far from here that stays open late…”

. . . . .

Dinner with Francis had been friendly and cordial enough, but Frederick had to exert all force of will that he could to not appear overtly nervous. Whenever he’d asked a personal question, he’d be deflected, but so easily and politely, he didn’t even realize it was happening.

Although all of the microphones at the hospital had been mended, he insisted that Francis come back in another week to do more work; Frederick supposed he’d have to think of something for him to do in the interim. Dolarhyde had agreed, and that was that.  

Or so Chilton thought.  

. . . . .

Frederick’s dreams that night, and every night that week, were filled with images of the mysterious man. Some were nightmare visions of Francis carving him up instead of Abel Gideon. But the other dreams, though pleasant, were more frightening still.  

Visions, so real he could taste the man on his lips when he awoke, of being on his knees for Francis. Begging to pleasure him. He feared as well as longed for their next meeting…

. . . . .

Francis knew. It was written all over Chilton’s face: the psychiatrist wanted him, even if he couldn’t admit it. No matter; The Dragon would tease it from him sooner or later.  

Meanwhile, before he was set to see him again, he was surprised to find Frederick a frequent subject of _his_ dreams. Instead of the usual fractured images of fire and things entirely more visceral, he had clear and remembered visions of indulging Chilton in all the things he evidently wanted.  

Dolarhyde was accustomed to taking what he wanted. The idea of it freely given was almost novel. He dreamed of winding his fingers through Chilton’s thick hair, gently at first, but then keeping it tight in his hand. The man was always so full of false authority. Frederick would likely enjoy relinquishing it under Francis’ strong hand.

. . . . .

The week leading up to Dolarhyde’s return had been full of nervous anxiety for Chilton; for Francis, it had been effused with a growing sense of confidence and intrigue. How would the psychiatrist react when he saw him again? So many delicious possibilities. The man knew nothing of his true nature. He could do anything; he would decide what when he got there…or allow the Dragon to decide for him.

Frederick had asked him to come long after hours this time. They wouldn’t be disturbed. The work was easy, and it was obvious Chilton was trying to find things for him to do.  
  
“Please, come in,” he said when Dolarhyde had knocked at his office. “Can I offer you a drink?”  
  
Francis stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He took the proffered glass, drank a long swallow, and watched as Frederick studied the liquid as it traveled down his throat. Just as they were sitting there contemplating their next moves, Chilton’s phone went off. It shook him out of his state, and he looked down at it, annoyed.   
  
“I apologize, I have to take this.” He answered it, and curtly said, “Yes?” Followed by a long-suffering sigh, and “Fine. You may come tomorrow after lunchtime,” and promptly ended the call.   
  
Francis couldn’t help arching an eyebrow.   
  
“That was the FBI,” Frederick said, sounding self-important. “They often consult with me on open cases. Specifically, an Academy teacher named Will Graham. Have you heard of him?”   
  
Francis kept the tone of his voice engaged, but slightly disinterested. He’d heard of Graham, of course. He knew he was investigating certain activities Francis had been involved in.   
  
“I believe I’ve read his name in the papers and on the internet. Tattlecrime certainly seems to think he’s unstable.”   
  
Chilton laughed. “Yes, Ms. Lounds irritates him frequently. Anyway, Mr. Graham’s coming by tomorrow to see if any of my former patient files give him any leads on this case he’s been failing to crack for some time. Something about biting the victims…”   
  
The Dragon, who had been leaning towards killing the psychiatrist, was now overjoyed. 

Francis smiled knowingly at Dr. Chilton. He walked over to one of the various plaques on the wall. He studied it with great interest.

“You have a lot of recognition in your field, Frederick.” He took another long swallow of his drink, and finished it.

As Francis expected, Chilton stood up from his desk, and brought the decanter of whiskey to refill Dolarhyde’s glass.

“Yes, that one’s from a paper I wrote about a very unusual serial killer.”

“Your particular area of expertise?” he asked. The Dragon smiled internally; the irony was delicious.

Frederick stood a little taller, smiling and nodding. Francis angled his body towards the slightly shorter man.

“Frederick…,” he began, with an easy tone of voice. “The work you’ve been having me do this evening. It seems almost as if you’ve been coming up with things for me to do that aren’t truly necessary.”

Francis looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and a dark look in his eye. Chilton tried, and failed to speak a few times, but he knew he was caught.

“I suppose that’s true,” he replied, voice liquid and smooth. “I wish to enjoy the pleasure of your company.”

_So easy. You can do anything you want. He will permit it, and thank you for it. You’re in control. Show him you are._

Francis reached out and brushed his fingertips over Frederick’s jawline. He closed his eyes, and bared his neck.

Francis closed his lips over Frederick’s pulse; it was pounding, throbbing,  _so alive._  And he didn’t need the Dragon to tell him that he could stop that life as easily as snapping his fingers. 

He moved his mouth slowly down Chilton’s neck, felt him melt under his strength as Dolarhyde moved his hands to entwine them in his hair, pulling hard, just as he’d previously imagined. Fredrick whined in response. He raised the psychiatrist’s chin, and met his lips with a crushing kiss. Lips opened, Frederick’s tongue was hot and sweet. Francis could scarcely believe how very eager his responses were.  
  
This was where his power resided…this man, in a position of authority, had given himself without hesitation. He could do  _anything._ Francis decided he’d pose a question.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
Frederick found his throat had grown quite dry, and he struggled to answer. The memories of his many dreams flooded his head, and guided his answer.  
  
“I…I want…to be on my knees. For you.”   
  
Francis ran a finger over Chilton’s swollen lips, and smiled. 

Chilton raised his hand as if to touch Francis’ face, to the small scar on his lip; he was startled to find his hand snatched rather forcefully before he could complete the gesture. He swallowed hard at the strength in Dolarhyde’s grip. This man could do anything to him; but instead of fleeing from the fear that suddenly stabbed at his heart, Frederick felt his cock surge. After everything that he’d been through in the past, the reaction was entirely perverse. 

Instead of resisting, he allowed himself to be steered downwards, and found he was relieved to be put in a position of submission. He could let go, allow Francis to take control. He felt a deep shudder when Dolarhyde touched his hair, almost sweetly. He  _wanted_  to please him. Frederick closed his eyes, and the sound of a zipper opening made him open his mouth in response. 

Time slowed as Francis felt the psychiatrist’s mouth close around his flesh. He’d felt stirrings of arousal as soon as the Dragon began speaking to him such that he could hear it. But this was something more; this was a tangible manifestation of his power, his Becoming. He began to wonder if there was any limit to what he could convince Frederick to do.

For now, he was satisfied to see how talented Dr. Chilton was with his mouth, beyond just using it to talk. Dolarhyde eased his hips forward just slightly, and felt the hot wetness of the man’s tongue slide eagerly down his length.

“That’s very good, Frederick.” He was surprised at the liquid sound of his own voice. It was so much like the voice in his head, and he was pleased to hear himself speaking in it. He saw Chilton shiver at the words of praise. Francis touched the side of his face, running a finger along his mouth and jawline in a way Francis would never permit himself to be touched. He pondered how long Frederick could hold his breath.

Chilton had never felt so in the moment as he did then...well, perhaps when Abel Gideon was cutting into him, but why was he thinking of _that_  nowof all things? He rationalized that it had been a forceful penetration, but this was not against his will. Far from it...he began to think of Francis penetrating him in other ways.

His hand strayed to his pants and he looked up to find Dolarhyde watching him, smiling.

"Go on," he said kindly, "you can touch yourself. I want to see what this is doing to you."

Frederick moaned around the flesh that invaded him, and began to unzip his trousers. The fact that he was being observed made it better somehow.  _Yes, I love this, I want you to know, to see, you taste so good..._ Chilton wanted to say these things, but of course that wasn't possible given what he was doing with his mouth. Francis was so large, so solid in his mouth, the thick head brutal against the back of his throat.

Instead of speaking, he’d show his desire, make it clear how much it excited him. He wanted Francis to see him touching himself. He shifted slightly so Francis could watch his hand as it moved, firstly slowly, and then more desperately up and down his shaft. He felt his cock leaking, and gave no thought to breathing as the man above him used his mouth. The lack of oxygen only intensified the experience. He knew he was getting close, and did his best to make his lips as tight as possible around Francis’ surging cock.

Dolarhyde watched with a smile playing at his lips. The Dragon spoke to him.

_You could kill him this way. Make him suffocate._

_I could. But he will be so useful in so many ways if he’s alive._

_Then you’d better let him get some air._

Francis pulled back slightly, and Frederick gasped in lungfuls of air, before the assault continued anew. The brief respite was just enough to keep him from passing out. He stroked himself faster now, reenergized.

Hands even tighter in the psychiatrist’s hair, Dolarhyde rocked his hips, forcing his cock even deeper into the man’s eager mouth. He felt Chilton moaning around him, and looked down to see him cumming, his eyes rolled back in his head, tears streaming from them. Francis quickly followed, the sight of the man at his knees in evident distress pushing him over the edge. Somehow, Frederick managed to swallow every drop.

When they were both finished, Chilton dropped down to his heels, panting hard.

“That was…that was…” He struggled to find the words to describe the experience he’d just had. While he was trying to gather his wits again, Francis tucked his softening cock into his pants, and zipped them up.

He reached down and hauled Frederick to his feet, who was startled, even now, by the man’s immense strength.

“You may want to clean your shoes and the floor a bit before you leave. Your maintenance staff will talk.”

Frederick felt himself blushing. He’d never acted so wantonly, so impulsively. He wanted to again, a desire only intensified when Francis kissed him hard, tasting himself on Chilton’s lips.

“When can I see you again?” he said when Dolarhyde finally broke the kiss.

“You’re very needy, aren’t you Dr. Chilton? You’d do anything I asked?”

Francis didn’t want to overplay his hand, and the Dragon counseled him to be cautious.

“You have a meeting tomorrow, with the FBI?”

Chilton nodded.

“I will see you afterwards, at your house.”

“Yes… _please_ …”

Finally letting him go, Dolarhyde guided Chilton to his office chair, where he gratefully sat; Frederick suddenly realized the adrenaline and overuse of his muscles made him feel completely weak.

“You will text me your address and what time you will be home.”

“I will…”

With that, Dolarhyde left the man in his office to contemplate what had just happened, and to clean up his mess. He’d already formulated a plan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the very first semi-canon-ish Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde fic. I hope to write more though I seriously have no idea what I'm doing right now. This is uncharted territory for me, and should these two ever meet on the show, it's bound to end very badly for Frederick. Some of this has previously been published on my blog [fredragon](http://fredragon.tumblr.com) (and I'm the one who came up with the name). You may want to check the tag "fredragon" for some lovely gifsets that accompany the beginning of this story.


End file.
